


Welcome Home

by Althecynth



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Harry, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining Eggsy, Pining Harry, Protective Merlin, make ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althecynth/pseuds/Althecynth
Summary: Harry didn’t like how Eggsy and Merlin turned out to be so close. The easy banter between them, their warm gestures and quiet knowing looks tossed at each other made him feel uneasy. He admits that it’s been possible since his ‘death’, but now that he’s back, he’s feeling left out. Perhaps he really should have spent the time to get to know Eggsy before he flew off 2 years ago.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the movie yet. But I still want to share this moment.

It wasn’t easy coming back from the dead. Never was.

 

But it wasn’t to say that Harry Hart was popularly known as the luckiest agent to survive many close calls around Kingsman. He was a stubborn arse with more lives than a cat, probably. His survival from Kentucky became his greatest achievement yet.

 

For him, however, it all felt like he made a bigger failure out of it than anything good to feel about.

 

He’s lost an eye, damn it. His skills are coming back in such a slow progress it was unbearable, he’s being babied into having backup in missions because of it. Worse, he’s had to spend _weeks_ since his return to finally remember who Eggsy was.

 

Ideally, Harry thinks he deserves a punch in the face, being yelled at or even at least being ignored. But he forgot that Eggsy isn’t like that, wasn’t the ideal person to do such things. The moment they saw each other again, the young man simply nodded and walked up to him and hugged him. He can never forget those words he heard:

 

“It’s good to have you back. I missed you, you git.”

 

It embarrassed Harry that he still hadn’t gotten his memories back that time, but even for a man who had amnesia, he sensed the warmth, care and understanding emanating directly from the person between his arms. He felt safe than ever. He unconsciously hugged back.

 

Poppy was a menace. When she wants things her way, she gets it. It angered Harry to discover she had destroyed their Headquarters and hurt and killed so many comrades. She was about to hurt Eggsy as well with her new boy-toy Charlie Hesketh, which brought so many tensions on Harry’s shoulders. But even with an improved bionic arm, Eggsy was still able to get the better of the late Chester’s candidate. The old fool must be rolling on his grave in humiliation all over again. If he’s got a grave, that is?

 

 With the help of Statesman, they were able to bring Poppy’s goal into an end. They saved the world yet again and they will do it another time and then another.

 

Harry’s glad they finally have the time to stretch themselves. Ever since he came back, he had to learn what was going on most of the time to know what needs to be done. Now, they're back in London and repaired all the damage done to their tailor shop. Harry can take his time to relearn many things. His thoughts mostly occupied himself with Eggsy.

 

The young man was speaking with Merlin about a debrief that will take place the next day which was expected. The earlier it is, the better.

 

What Harry was curious about was the laugh that followed. Merlin’s openly laughing? What a rare occurrence. He could see Eggsy’s eyes twinkle, his lips grinning at a joke he must have said and yet didn’t hear. They seemed close.

 

Now that he thought about it, he’s seen small signs of camaraderie between the two that isn’t normal when it’s between Merlin and an agent. He once heard Eggsy call Merlin ‘Guv’ and Merlin hates nicknames! If that is the case, then Eggsy must know his real name, too. In return, Merlin calls him ‘Gary’ with a pointed look if he’s into full superior mode but nonetheless amused by everything. And doesn’t Eggsy know it?

 

This has been going on and only now it’s crossed Harry’s mind. He feels something prickle on his chest at the sight, anger gradually rose, and his inner thoughts was urging him to walk away.

 

He can’t.

 

He’s walked away from Eggsy so many times than he wants to admit. This time, he won’t. He wants to see more of him, know more than he read on files and feel more than he could feel.

 

He’s in love with Eggsy and he’s jealous of his best friend.

 

Harry didn’t like to jump into assumptions or even stare because highly trained agents will know and start asking questions. So he chose to speak to Merlin privately before leaving to get settled into his new home for the day. He’d rather confront him face to face than discuss this away from each other’s presence. And, if they really are what he thinks they are, who’s he to object? If he couldn’t make the man he loves happy, then it’s not his right to refuse someone who can. Harry’ll will just have to face it and stomach the pain that will follow.

 

“Right,” Merlin sat himself on his new chair, his office fully renovated since the explosion. “Are you going to tell me what's gotten you so worked up or do I have to take wild guesses?"

 

Harry paused and blinked. “I beg your pardon?” Merlin sighs and looks at him straight in the eye.

 

“You’ve been watching me and the lad for quite a while. You know better than to stare, Harry. As you have quoted: _It’s ungentlemanly._ ”

 

Shit. So much for not staring.

 

“My apologies. I was caught up in the moment of a thought.”

 

“A thought that concerns me and Eggsy, that’s for sure. Enough with the formal excuses. Just spit it out and be done with it.” He huffed.

 

 Harry’s brows furrowed and his thumbs rubbed against his forefingers. “Well, first off, I haven’t been around for a long time. Being back made me realise that it’s not the same like it used to be. New faces and skills are a given. It’s the new relationships and connections that are coming up. I sometimes miss the point that everything and everyone can change and things happen.”

 

They looked at each other for any other telling signs before Merlin looks at the ceiling. “Oh my Lord.” Harry watches him and doesn’t get it but goes on.

 

“So, I understand that if you and Eggsy are romantically involved, I believe I should have the right to know. You do love him, don’t you?”

 

“I do.” Merlin said without hesitation. It caused a pang of hurt in Harry’s gut but he fought his reactions from showing. “But I don’t love him anything like what you’re implying.”

 

It took a second for Harry to process what he’s heard. Not like what he’s implying?

 

“How so? You two are obviously close and even laugh in public. He even gave you a nickname.”

 

Something in Merlin’s eyes softened and he smiled, most likely to himself. “Aye, that’s true. As much as I hate nicknames, this one that the lad calls me sticks out. Let’s just say that I have a soft spot with him.” He bends down to his drawer and pulls out a document and hands it out to Harry, who reluctantly took it. He flipped open the front and found pictures of a very old woman with snowy hair, holding a basket of biscuits and speaking to someone – Eggsy. Harry knew this woman. It was Merlin’s grandmother.

 

It didn’t have to be asked for an explanation, because Merlin knows and offered it. “Lad’s mission was stationed in Glasgow, near where Nana was living. She almost got wired into the trouble because we were dealing with drug carriers that went into hysterics when they were found out. Regrettably, I didn’t see it coming until Eggsy did and pointed it out. He risked the mission into saving her. I won’t tell you how, but he did. I was stone cold with shock. They almost killed her, Harry, but the lad was very quick and stopped that from happening.”

 

Harry took a closer look at the photos and saw broken carriages and shops in the background. He had an idea on what had happened, but to personally hear that Merlin’s only relative had almost died from their mission under his authority, was painful. He can tell that it’s an understatement if he says that Merlin must have been ashamed from not knowing it.

 

“I’m in debt to him, Harry. It took me a while to get used to him after Valentine. I had to maintain a professional barrier between us. But I don’t see the point now because I can see Eggsy the way he is; caring, smart, charming, respectful when he knows someone’s earned it, and utterly bad with puns it can make you get goosebumps. Glad he's taken the hint to keep them to himself so far. Anyhow, I took a one week leave just to see her. See if she's doing alright."

 

“And how is she?”

 

“She’s very well. She told me about what happened and about the young man who was her hero. She admitted that if she were any younger she would have allowed him to woo her.” They both laughed. Still, they also agreed it was an awkward conversation to deal with.

 

Harry felt more at ease. All the stress he's been struggling with diminished. So he's been worrying over nothing. He still has the chance to do things right and he's going to do it come heaven or hell. He tucked the files back into the folder and laid it on the desk. “I suppose I took things the wrong way.”

 

Merlin shook his head. “Nae. It’s also my fault for not telling you. He’s a really great lad, Harry. I might be gay, but I know when someone belongs to someone else and that this ‘someone else’ is too anxious to admit it. So you better make it to his house real quick or I’ll be giving him your arse on a platter.”

 

The small teasing was enough to bring the best out of Harry. “Thank you, dear friend.”

 

“Anytime. Just make sure the lad can walk tomorrow. I ain’t going to take it kindly if he winces a lot because of you.”

 

“We’ll see.” It was a promise Merlin knew he wasn’t going to keep anyway.

 

The road to Eggsy’s new address felt like an hour against 20 minutes. Harry didn’t know what to say but he had to come. He wants to. He stopped to admire the building the young man was living in before his driver snapped him out of his reverie. Now in front of the doorway, he had to think for a whole 2 minutes to rephrase his sentences for it to sound convincing. But he's not making any negotiations here, he's facing emotions. He just has to be straight to the point.

 

Harry prayed and mustered all of the courage he could gather and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled ‘Hold on a sec’ from the other side until the door swiveled open and Eggsy was standing in front of him in a plain white sweater and navy jeans. He smelled fresh and also like just Eggsy at the same time. It was surprisingly mouth-watering.

 

“Harry? What are you doing here? Ain’t your home supposed to be the other way?”  

 

Harry stiffened and nodded curtly. He inhaled the air before he met Eggsy’s striking grey eyes. “It is. I was actually on my way home but I had more urgent matters to deal with. I hope I didn’t come at the wrong time.” The smile forming on Eggsy’s lovely lips made Harry gulp. God, he wanted to kiss him now.

 

“Well, I sort of had nothing to do and was planning for a drink at the pub. But it’s fine. What do you want to talk about?”

 

“Everything.” He blurted. It sounds cheesy but Eggsy looked more curious. Then his smile turned into a breathy laugh. Harry was not sure what was so funny, though. Did he say something wrong that made it sound like a joke?

 

“I’m sorry.” Eggsy said. “Merlin’s going to give me a hard knob on the head tomorrow.”

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.”

 

Eggsy looked down abashed and admitted, “I sort of hacked into the comms in his office and heard you guys talk earlier. I wasn’t sure what to do when I found out you was heading here. So… here we are. Sorry if I wasted a lot of your breath, too.”

 

 Harry’s heard that Eggsy was able to break into his computer which explained how he knew he was shot. But for him to do the same on Merlin’s system is amazing! Merlin’ll definitely flip if he finds out about this. He might as well want Eggsy on his Tech team. His boy is so full of surprises.

 

_His boy._

 

It brings a fond smile on Harry’s face.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry looked back at Eggsy and closed the few inches between them until there’s almost nothing left. “Eggsy, I have done many things that was for my personal interest and the opposite to others. I have hurt people in so many ways without a second glance. I have wronged so many times for the right without questioning. Until meeting you changed my point of everything. While I cannot fix what has been done, I want to renew what I have left to make up for what’s next to come.” He brought his hand to Eggsy’s face and ran his thumb across his cheek. “You’re not an obligation or a debt I want to repay, not even a fuck up. I want to fix our relationship, fill the gaps that are about us and our lives, not about what was and what isn’t. Will you give me this chance?”

 

He felt like crying when Eggsy’s eyes started becoming watery. He really was beautiful in every aspect.

 

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy sobbed. “Of course I will! Come here, will you?” Harry took him into his arms, cradling his head as he whispered sweet words. He’s here now. He’s going to make things right. Harry sees the rug on their feet:

 

**_Welcome Home_ **

****

He is.

 

 


End file.
